The Unexplained Dreams
by TorchwoodRocks
Summary: Jack and Tosh are having the same wierd dreams and go and explore to find out what they mean..


**"M…Mum"** Tosh shouted running through the forest chasing the figure of her mother running away from her, Tosh slipped over a branch sticking out the ground as Tosh fell to the floor and landed on the mud and cut her leg, her jeans now stained with mud and blood was quickly staining Tosh's jeans from the cut but Tosh still stood up and started running again after her mother wiping the mud of her hands on to her t-shirt but then everything went black.

Jack suddenly woke up as he looked around panting and sweating trying to remember the dream he just had about Tosh, Jack ran his hand through his hair as he rose from his bunker and walked through his office and leans against the desk frowning slightly, Jack looked down at his naked torso and sighed reaching for a pair of trousers and slipped them on glancing around his office before heading through his office door and walked over to tosh's desk and looked through her belongings smiling slightly before reaching for his phone and looked through his contacts and sighed spotting Tosh's name as he went to ring her but decided not to as he gently dropped his phone on Tosh's desk and walked over to the sofa and sits down putting his head in his hands, this was the fifth time he had this dream this week and he didn't understand why and what they meant.

Two hours later Jack still sat with his head in his hands when Tosh and Ianto walked into the hub and both looked at each other and frowned before Ianto slowly walked over to Jack and sat down beside him. "R…Right what's wrong?" Ianto asked Jack knowing something was wrong.

Jack slowly raised his head shaking it once and faked smile slowly standing up not looking at Ianto once starting to walk up to his office.

**"I'm fine just didn't get much sleep"** Jack pulled on a light blue shirt then sits down at his desk and sorted out his paperwork yawning before looking up hearing a knock at his door as he saw Tosh as he smiled slightly nodding.

**"Come in"** Jack said watching Tosh slowly walk in and sit down on the chair on the other side of his desk as she nodded slowly.

**"J…Jack I've been having weird dreams…"** Tosh admitted looking down at her knees sighing softly.

Jack nodded slowly looking at Tosh as he tried to think of a way of asking her if they were about her mother.

**"W…Was the dreams about your mum? Because if they are, I have been having dreams about you and your mother in a forest"** Jack finally told someone looking at Tosh waiting for her to reply to him but she sat there shocked trying to think of something to say.

**"W…Woah that's what I've been dreaming about, I was going to ask if you knew what they were about."**

Jack and Tosh spent about a hour comparing their dreams and trying to think of what they meant till Tosh remembers her mum used to take Tosh to a forest near their old home as Tosh and Jack both stood up and rushed out to the SUV and both jumped in the front as Jack started driving and Tosh typed into one of the computers trying to see if the forest was there, within half a hour they arrived to the outskirts out the forest as Jack and Tosh got out the SUV and Jack looked around trying to figure out which way to go but before he could speak Tosh had started running into the forest screaming and shouting.

**"M…Mum"** But then Tosh fell over and Jack remembered that happened in his dream as he runs after Tosh trying to figure out where she was running till Tosh stopped outside a old empty cottage in the middle of the forest as Jack stood behind Tosh frowning kinda shocked by the sight of blood on the front door as he reached for his gun nodding.

**"Let me go in first to see if it's safe"** Jack said walking ahead of Tosh and slowly kicked open the door and holds his gun in front of him and looked around the hall way frowning to find a creature which was tall which had a human body but its face was fierce with sharp teeth and big black eyes staring at Jack as it slowly started backing away from Jack and rushed through the far door as Jack frowns holding his gun tighter as he glanced back at Tosh.

**"Stay here"** Jack shouted rushing after the creature not knowing what it was.

Tosh nodded slowly before looking around frowning when she saw the creature transform to her mother as Tosh stumbled back frowning leaning against the cottage wall.

**"W...what? What are you? You can't be my mother"** Tosh snapped reaching for her gun then sighed remembering she left it in the hub as she looked around for Jack.

**"I was your mother"** the creature/Tosh's mother snapped. **"Till he took of my body"** it said looking around as the sounds of Jack gasping could be heard from inside the cottage as Tosh looked to the door.

**"J...Jack"** Tosh shouted hoping he would hear her as she moved her eyes back to the creature in her mother's body as she sighed deeply.

**"Who are you? And why do this to my mum?"** Tosh asked it shaking her head wanting to know why as the creature shake it head.

**"You will never know… who I am"** It said as Jack rushes outside looking at Tosh then at the creature.

**"Why kill them people?"** Jack snapped, in the house there was people bodies everywhere in the house as the creature smirked nodding.

**"I'm hungry for blood"** It said licking its lips smirking softly as it nods as Jack shakes his head.

**"There over a hundred bodies In there, how hungry can you be? Or how many of you is there?"** Jack asked before jumping because of Tosh screaming as a creature that looked the same as the other grabbed her by the neck and went to bite her as Jack raised his gun and went to shoot it but it moved around so he couldn't aim right as Tosh screamed.

**"Jack help me please"** She shouted scared, tears falling down her cheeks, she didn't want to die like this. Jack stood there trying to think of a way to kill the creature then turned around and went to shoot the creature that was in tosh's mother body as Tosh shakes her head.

**"Wait that could be my mother alive again"** Tosh cried as Jack shakes his head.

**"N…No it's not Tosh" **Jack said shooting the creature and watched her fall to the floor as he shakes his head before looking around to find the creature and Tosh gone as he rushes around the house sighing softly before running into the cottage and looked around holding his gun in front off him. **"T..Tosh?"** Jack shouted a few times frowning, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve to stop himself from throwing up from the spell of the bodies as he looked around, his eyes watering before he spotted Tosh in the corner of one of the rooms crying, she was covered in blood as she looked up tears falling down her cheeks.

**"Jack it's a trap please don't come in"** Tosh said weakly as she leaned against the wall as she slowly closed her eyes as Jack didn't listen and quickly rushed in and ripped the bed sheets and wrapped it around the wound as he looked around holding his gun up.

**"Show yourself"** Jack shouted keeping his gun high wanting this creature to pay as he slowly picked up Tosh and rushes out the cottage trying to figure out where the creature was as he gently places Tosh down in the SUV and stood beside it looking around himself confused of the creature disappearing.

To be continued…..


End file.
